team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Umizoomi JUMP!
Team Umizoomi JUMP! is a game developed by Nickelodeon Games and Published by Taito. It was released on the iOS, Android, Microsoft Windows, Google Play, and Nintendo Switch on the eShop. It plays similar to the popular iOS game Doodle Jump. Plot The Plot involves Team Umizoomi having a Picnic at Umi City Park, until the Troublemakers zapiy appear and Steal all the Picnic food. To make matters worse, they've taken all the picnic foods to ther floating headquarters in the sky, so Team Umizoomi gears up their Bouncy Shoes uses their Jumping and Math skills to save the day! Playable Characters * Milli * Geo * Bot * Doormouse (Unlocked for 20 UmiPoints) * Squiddy (Can be purchased for 30 UmiPoints) * Shape Bandit (Can be purchased 50 UmiPoints) * Zilch (Can be purchased for 80 UmiPoints) * Big Trouble (Can be purchased for 100 UmiPoints) * Little Trouble (Can be Purchase for 200 UmiPoints) Items These are the Items that are found in levels, and can be bought in the Shop. * Super Jump: Give the player extra height in their jump. * Super Bubble: Encases the player in a bubble, allowing them to float their way up to the goal. It also protects the player from enemies for 60 seconds before popping. * Number Jump: The player jumps higher if the answer to the math question is correctly answered. * Shape Jump: Gives the player extra height in their jump if they identify the correct shape. * Pattern Jump: Gives the player extra height in their jump if they say a pattern in order. * Measure Jump: Gives the player extra height in their jump if they find the correct measurement in units. * Balloons: Floats the player upwards, but pops upon impact with an enemy. Gameplay The player in the beginning has the ability to choose between Milli, Geo, or Bot. Once they've chosen the character, they can play as that character in a level. The player can also unlock other characters if they have enough UmiPoints, the game's currency. They gain it by completing endless levels, and in order for the level to be completed, they have to a beat a level's Hi-Score without falling. If they do fall off the level, they are rescued by Umi Rescue Copter, and dropped off at the location they fell off of. The player has 5 stars to represent their lives. If they run out of those 5 stars, there is no Game Over screen. Instead, they go back to the Map Screen on they level they were on. The player can regain those 5 stars by Waiting for them to refill, or earn one star by answering a Math question, or by watching a video. Levels The Game has a total of 7 Worlds with Five levels. After reaching the end of every fifth level in each world, the player has to defeat a boss at the end of each world. After they do so, they can move on to the next world. The player can also replay levels they've already cleared. Worlds/Levels Each world and their Bosses is shown here: * World 1: Umi City squiddy * World 2: Umi City Forest - Boss: Little Trouble * World 3: Umi City Clock Tower - Boss: Big Trouble * World 4: Umi City zapiy * World 5: Squiddy's Sea Coliseum - Boss: Squiddy's Robot Octopus 6000 * World 5: The Sky - Boss: Grumpy Crow * World 6: Outer Space - Boss: The Troublemakers' zapiyTrouble Cruiser * World 7: The Troublemakers' zapiy HQ - Boss: The Troublemakers zapiy and TroubleBot 9000 (Final Boss) * Secret World (Unlocked after completing all the worlds): Numberland - Boss: Zilch Enemies These are the enemies that are found in the game. They can be defeated by Jumping on top of them or answering a question correctly. * Trouble-Bots * The Shape Bandit's Mini Tornados * Crows * Grumpy Dragon * Trouble-Ships * Squiddy's Robot Crabs * Grumpy Crabs * Asteroids * Snapping Flying Crocodiles * Mud Balls Quotes Here are some quotes the characters say In-game: Bot's Quotes: "Jumping JPEG's!" "Bouncing Bubbles!" "Ballooning Bots!" "Yoinks a Doinks!" "Right!" "We made it, Umifriend. Good Job!" Geo's Quotes: "Here I Go!" "Time to Bubble and Bounce!" "Ballooning up!" "Yikes!" "Right!" "Awesome Jumping, UmiFriend!" Milli's Quotes: "Whee!" "Bubble Power!" "Balloon Time!" "Oops!" "You're Right!" "You Did it, UmiFriend! We make a great team!" Trivia/Goofs * This game has a total 35 levels. * In the Space World, Team Umizoomi aren't wearing their spacesuits in-game (Except in the cutscenes for that world.) * In-game, Squiddy is inside of a bubble. The reason could be that he's a squid, and cannot breather air, or he uses this bubble to bounce to higher places. * This is also the First Team Umizoomi game to be released on the Microsoft Store and the Nintendo Switch. Category:Fan stuff